A Tale Of Death and Luck
by The Symbol of Faith
Summary: We already know that Kuroba Kaito is Lady Luck's favoured child and that Kudo Shinichi is Death's champion. This is their point of view as they go about daily life, checking on their favourite mortals, as Life and Fate complain about unlawful interferences and no-good busybodies.
1. Best Deity of the Month Award

**AN: Just short ficlets - ranging from 100 words to 1000, but not more - because I've got to put them somewhere. So, here we are...**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

Note: This is a purely drabble fic that will house any and all muses I have on Death and Luck and other supernatural entities.

* * *

Chapter 1: Best Deity of the Month Award

* * *

Fate was being a bitch.

And while Luck wasn't usually one to curse so inelegantly, she maintained that this time it was needed.

"That's my favourite mortal!" Luck whined, her appearance morphing into a young twelve year old girl, further adding to the hilarity as she stomped her foot childishly.

Death snickered off to the side, and Destiny had succumbed to peals of laughter long ago. Fate, though, sat smugly upon her chair.

"We must not have any _favourites_ ," Life admonished her, sending a dark look at Death, who immediately schooled his face into one of practiced innocence.

"It was _meant to be,_ either way," Fate sniffed, "I merely, ah, tweaked things a bit,"

"T-Tweaked, ha!" Destiny snorted, "Nakamori Aoko was not supposed find out Kuroba Kaito's ichthyophobia for another year, at least!"

"I just pushed one call through," Fate protested, "Nothing more!"

"One call!" Luck squawked, "It was the call to Chikage! And she told him that Kai-chan fears fish!"

"I don't see why that bothers you," Life raised an eyebrow, "It's just one insignificant –"

"Nooo!" Luck's eyes widened, "He was going to perform a spectacular magic show tomorrow! A really, _really_ great one!"

"One that would have been impossible without you," Destiny pitched in.

"Yes," Luck agreed, her eyes gleaming, "And now he _won't_! Can you believe the bonus points I would have gotten? A KID Heist, thousands of fans, all commenting on the thief's unbelievable _luck_!"

"You already have enough of worshippers," Fate told her primly, "there's no need to boost your popularity,"

"But I would have gotten the Best Deity of the Month Award!" Luck whined again, "Now Death is going to run off with it again!"

"Not if I have something to say about it," Life smiled sweetly, dark promise glittering behind her usually warm eyes, "I'm chaperoning nine thousand, four hundred and eighty six childbirths tomorrow."

Luck ignored that – Life had gained an upper hand since the late twentieth century, ever since medical science had skyrocketed – and rounded on Death.

"Ooh! You're in cahoots with Fate, aren't you? It was your idea, wasn't it?"

Death shrugged, neither confirming nor denying that statement.

"Just you watch, oh, just you watch, Death." Luck narrowed her eyes, "I'm not letting you win that award twice in a row."

"Oh?" Death smirked, "And what will you do?"

"Hmm, I think I'll let Edogawa Conan take a peek at it, before he goes to bed,"

The other deities blinked, confused. Peek at what?

"At Kai-chan's Black Star Heist note! Ha!" Luck positively cackled.

Death's eyes widened. There was no way Luck was going to let any death occur at a KID heist. And if Shinichi attended _one_ heist, he was sure to be lured to _more_.

"Wait – No! You can't do that!"

 _"_ _Watch me."_

…

And on Earth, Edogawa Conan lingered those few extra seconds before going to sleep, just in time to hear about a coded heist note.

Death, predictably, cursed up a storm. He immediately made up a contingency plan; calling upon another mortal – Hattori Heiji – to make sure that Conan (Shinichi) would be invited to the Nagato's house just in time to be present for the case that was about to occur there.

Fate frowned, while Destiny pouted. Life had gone off to witness those new born deliveries.

In this manner, it would always be Death or Luck who won the award. They had to buck up or else they'd be side-lined this month too.

* * *

 **AN: No idea what prompted this. Seriously...no idea guys. Just, read and review?**

 **Gah! I'm not even sure why I posted this...humor is not even my forte!**

 **Anyway... please let me know what you thought of it. Was it good? Bad? Silly?**


	2. Grim Reapers

**AN: So...this one was inspired by the fact that people keep calling Shinichi a Shinigami and Death is not pleased at all. Or how the other deities act in response to the humans' thoughts.  
**

 **Let me know how you liked it!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

Note: As you see, I've introduced more characters (deities) here. Also, I won't be following any particular order here or plot-line. The stories will be varied and the timeline skewed.

* * *

Chapter 2: Grim Reapers

* * *

Death will clearly proclaim that the creation of Shinigami was a moment of unparalleled genius.

Never mind that Life continues to call it a drunken happenstance, or that Future had been hinting at something of such a sort since _months_ and therefore demanded acknowledgment for her contribution; Death maintained that he was their sole creator and had done it in a moment of ingenuity.

Shinigami were essentially humanoid with androgynous features, making them vaguely aesthetic and were surrounded by an aura of death. They were also reflective.

Before death, every human could see a Shinigami, though how they perceived it was different. Most saw themselves (Shinigami were _reflective_ , see?) and their whole life flash by before succumbing to eternal rest. It was Death's last gift to them, of sorts – even though some did not consider it as one.

So, as that proved, Shinigami were humanoid and reflective and could only be seen before death. They were not, in any form or shape, _actually human._

Which is why, when Present and Past walked (well, Past walked, Present positively bounced in with glee) into their…common room, for lack of a better word, Death wondered what was going on.

"You won't believe what I saw – _see_ – Gah!" Present let out a frustrated sound, jumbling up the verbs and tenses, "Why does Past always get the good stuff?

"Because old is gold," Past smugly stated as they both took their seats.

"I hate Contemplation for coming up with that proverb." Past muttered.

Contemplation, who was busy... _contemplating..._ let out a startled, "Huh?"

" _And_ that he started teaching it to mortals too," Present continued grumpily, "No one cares about living in the present anymore – it's all past or future,"

Faith patted her hand comfortingly, "There, there. I'm sure things will change for the better soon."

Once they were settled down, and Present had stopped complaining about how unfair things were, Luck demanded eagerly,

"Okay, Past, now show us what Present was so excited about!"

Past smirked as she leaned back in her chair, pulling up a memory and letting it play; curling mist turning into figures while static noise transformed into voices.

 _A portly man in a brown suit and hat was leaning down to talk to a young boy with glasses._

 _"You know, Conan-kun, I used to think it was Mouri-kun who was a Shinigami. But, now I'm wondering if it's actually **you,"**_

 _Conan-kun sweat-dropped, looking thoroughly unimpressed as the Inspector went back to the case._

As the mist dissolved, Present had begun giggling again. Life was shaking her head at Death, who looked very indignant.

"Shinigami!" Death roared, "He's a _mortal_! He looks nothing like a Shinigami! Why, those blind humans! Discrediting my great work…not even able to distinguish humans from Shinigami…"

"Which is why," Fate pointed out dryly, "we tell you to leave the creation to Life. Your works are just so _uninspired_ …"

Life preened under the praise even as Death shot her mutinous look.

"Maybe it's because of his glasses," Present snorted, "They are – what did you call it, again? Oh, yes – _reflective_ ,"

Death silently fumed as everyone laughed, vowing to create something even better than Shinigami next time – he'd _awe_ them with his work. Oh, yes, he would.

…

Innovation looked at the new stack of papers on his desk, all requests for the creation of a new species forwarded by Death. Calmly, he picked up his stamp, dabbed it with red ink and started pressing them on each sheet – REJECTED.

Innovation had heard enough from Future to even think of agreeing to any more of Death's plans for creation.

Besides, Life had promised to go to the theatre – wonderful innovation of humans, if he dare say – with him, if he gave _her_ creations priority over Death's.

* * *

 **AN: Well, thanks to a couple of encouraging reviews, I decided to continue this! I hope this chp is well received!**

 **Still don't have a humourous bone (pun unintended) in my body...but, here we are :)**

 **.**

 **To oldspacecadet3 - Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed chp 1. And, taking your advice, I let this literally write itself :) So, here's another "behind the scenes". Hope you liked this one!**

 **.**

 **REVIEW!**


	3. A Chance at Life

**AN: Hey...so this is NOT humour. Possibly drama, or may be angst. Not sure. This is tragic, sad...etc.  
**

 **I just decided to write one on the Nightmare case in Magic Kaito, and the reason it ended sadly, so here we are.**

 **Do read and review!**

 **.**

Note: As you see, more deities make their appearance. The ones I introduced before are not really here, but I'll have them appear some time later, for sure.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Chance at Life

* * *

Life still maintained that they must not have any favourites.

Besides, Life was the main creator among all deities – essentially like a maternal figure to all her 'children'. Thus, having favourites was out of the question.

So, when Luck asked her to supervise over her 'favourite' mortal for a week – she had to go to personally oversee the launching of a space rocket, hoping to make sure this time would be a success despite Future's claims of otherwise – Life had not agreed quite readily.

It had taken quite a bit of pleading and whining on Luck's part, before Life had conceded. Luck was just too cute and sweet to be denied usually – not that she had any favourites, oh no. Of course not!

So, here she was, following the young mortal named Kuroba Kaito as he performed another heist. It was only one week of supervision till Luck returned, what could possibly go wrong?

Apparently a lot.

 _"Dad!" A young voice calls out and Nightmare slips, tumbling backwards._

 _KID runs forward, grabbing hold of his hand before he falls._

Life watches, uncertain. She has no authority over here. This was Luck's domain, and her power was useless. On top of it, Death had already arrived – personally overseeing this incident. Life knew then, that there was little chance that the mortal, Jack Connery (The self-proclaimed Nightmare), would survive.

But, she had promised Luck, promised that her 'Kai-chan's' heists would go well. And for a death to occur on her watch…

Life sent over a bit of her power then – ignoring Death's surprise at her actions – infusing Nightmare with strength to hold on for a while longer.

Her direct intereference caused another deity to appear – Chance.

The other deity analysed the situation then, looking over to her fellow deities – Life and Death, standing side by side – and she knew why she was called here; to put an end to the stalemate.

 _"Take hold of my hand," Kaito says then, "Let those jewels go!"_

 _"I can't!" Jack refuses, "These are needed for my son's surgery!"_

 _"Then **live** first! Money will come later!"_

 _Jack wavers, hesitant._

 _Time comes to a standstill, but the opportunity passes._

 _Nightmare doesn't let go of the opal ear rings and KID's glove slips…_

 _Nightmare falls._

"No!" Life utters in shock.

Seeing any kind of death occur was never pleasant for her. She is the deity of life, creation, renewals, and beginnings. To witness the _end_ of a life was always upsetting.

"Death is a natural course of life," Death states seriously, "for every beginning there must be an end,"

"But – but, I infused _life_ into him," Life replies in distress, turning to Chance, "Yet... Was this _fated_ to happen?"

"I had nothing to do with this," Fate makes her appearance, "This was all left to Chance."

Chance shrugged nonchalantly when their attention shifted to her, "Both of your presence here caused an imbalance. I gave the mortal a choice, didn't I? A chance to take his hand, a chance to let go of the jewels. And the mortal had Free Will to take it, but he refused."

…

Luck is devastated, but perhaps out of all of them, she understands Death the best. She is _Luck_ , after all – symbolising both good luck and bad luck.

And to hand over all the bad luck to young Shinichi and good luck to Kai-chan is not feasible, just as it is not possible for Death to follow Shinichi and to steer clear of Kaito forever.

There will always be times where they would overlap, switch sides and compromise. This was simply one of those times.

At least, Luck finally understood why Life did not wish to have any favourites – _all_ her children were the same to her, their lives equally precious.

"Luck!" Balance called out to her then, "Hey, do you have any idea why Life is giving me the evil eye?"

Luck blinked, "What?"

* * *

 **AN: Do let me know how it was. Plus, I left the ending open-ended. Not going to try and make this humourous at all.**

 **.**

 **To Yinyang555 - Since you've disabled PM's from coming through, I'll be thanking you here :) I'm glad you're liking this story! and that you liked my others too. Luck and Death concept may be a bit overused, but I hope I'm doing it justice! Do let me know how you liked the current chapter!**

 **To oldspacecadet3 - Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying it!. This is a deviation from humour, so do tell me your thoughts on it.**

 **To Rockster - Thanks for reviewing! Your thoughts on Luck and Death were spot on! Like, totally! I didn't think of Shinichi for Death, but I did try to model Luck after Yukiko :P BUt, no idea who Kindarspirit is, so I'll take yoour word for it :) Life...hmm, I was trying to make her strict, but soft too, as shown in this chapter. Like, she has a soft side hidden, but rarely shows it. Bt I can see why she made you think of Hakuba :P And, yeah, Destiny's a guy. It is rather clear from his actions :P I didn't mention it anywhere, but I'll do so next time.**

 **Ha! Chapter two was my attempt to make Shinigami and Death a bit hilarious. Wasn't sure if I succeeded, but I'm glad you liked it :) Yup, Past, Present and Future are all female. Contemplation is a guy, Faith is female again... And I already metioned Innovation in the chp. So, yeah, I'll like to hear your thoughts on them if they come up again :) And I'm pretty sure there was at least one episode where the culprit kept saying "It was the kid, I tell you. It was the kid! He suddenly showed up and knocked me out with a car tire!" and all the police are like, "This guy has gone crazy..." :P**


	4. Pure Luck

**AN: So here's another one! Genre is humour... if I managed to write it well :P**

 **Also, I'm not sure when Jii says it, but it is implied that the 'old scientist friend' who manages KID's gadgets is Agasa Hiroshi. Some old pact they have about not questioning stuff and just doing what was needed. Also, the card gun may be Toichi's invention, but let's just assmue that Agasa is in charge or repairs and management.  
**

 **So, this was inspired by** LadyShadow26's **review. A big thanks to her!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

Note: No new deities here, only mentions of them. Brilliance in NOT a deity. Juts thought it might need mentioning.

* * *

Chapter 4: Pure Luck

* * *

If anyone would have told Death that he'd be going along with Innovation to persuade Luck for her help, he'd have booked them as a follower of Insanity and sent them over to get treated by his better half, Sanity.

And before he could ponder too much on the dynamics of Sanity and Insanity, Death decided to let it be and just comply. He did need Luck's help, after all, and despite having being displeased at Innovation for rejecting his ideas for creation, they had to work together now.

"You want me to do what?" Luck asked incredulously.

"Give Agasa Hiroshi some luck for his next project," Innovation repeated, trying and failing to sound as if he were unaffected, "Some _good_ luck, I mean,"

Luck pursed her lips and lifted her head high, haughtily, "I thought you said that all innovations are the work of _brilliancy_ and had nothing to do with luck?"

Death sighed, muttering something like, 'You shouldn't have scorned her,' under his breath.

Innovation privately agreed. That had not truly been a wise thing to do, but he'd been too proud to acknowledge Luck's involvement in any of his projects back then. Well, asking for her help was not appealing now either, but this was one of his most faithful followers and he did want to see the mortal succeed.

"Oh, come on!" Death urged her, "It's going to help Shinichi too!"

"Yeah," Luck agreed, "Help him in providing more opposition for Kai-chan. Nope, not doing it!"

"Look, it's not much," Innovation said, "He just can't get the ball to inflate correctly. The rest of the belt and its mechanism is done! When it's completed, it will be a work of brilliance!"

Perhaps using the word 'brilliance' again was not such a good idea, because she looked even more unwilling now.

"Luck," Death began slowly, "You do know that the Hakase creates Kaito's gadgets too, right?"

Luck gave him a look that said – Yes, but where are you going with this?

"And if he doesn't finish the soccer-ball-inflating-belt, he won't go on to his next project?"

Innovation saw where Death was headed and remained silent.

Luck narrowed her eyes, "Yes…"

"Hmm," Death made a contemplative sound, "That old assistant of Kaito's had placed an order for him, you know. Something about fixing his card gun…and Kaito does have a heist coming up soon,"

Luck's eyes widened, "You!"

"So, you'll do it?" Innovation interjected quickly.

Luck huffed, "Yes. And only, _only_ because I want Agasa to start his work on Kai-chan's card gun. Certainly not for _you_ , Innovation. Only for Kai-chan."

"And for Shinichi, too," Death added, knowing that if he did not specify, the luck might fail while young Conan used it, and Death couldn't afford his champion being vulnerable if the soccer-belt malfunctioned suddenly.

"And for Shin-chan, too," Luck conceded as she walked off, going to bless Agasa Hakase success in his work.

Innovation smirked satisfactorily before Luck called out, "I'm taking full acknowledgement for this project, by the way. _Complete_ acknowledgment!"

"Wai – what?" Innovation faltered, running off after her, "You can't! It's an innovation! Luck alone is not responsible for –"

"Complete that sentence, I dare you," Luck smiled cherubically.

…

 _"Try it out, Shinichi!" Agasa Hakase smiled happily._

 _The belt worked perfectly and Shinichi beamed back, "This is brilliant, Hakase! You're a genius!"_

 _Haibara Ai, who was sipping her tea at the kitchen platform, snorted, "It was pure luck that he perfected it after so many failures. Pure luck."_

Innovation scowled at the shrunken scientist's words while Luck grinned happily.

"I like that mortal," she declared.

"Of course you would," Death snorted.

Both deities ignored the sulking Innovation, content that their favoured mortals were being assisted by Hakase and his inventions.

* * *

 **AN: So, another attempt at humour. Do let me know how I'm doing!**

 **Also, if anyone is willing to leave me a few ideas for further chapters, you're welcome to put it in a review. It'll certainly be helpful!  
**

 **.**

 **To Rockster - Thanks for reviewing! Yes, a new chp :) As long as I have an idea, I shall be posting a new chp per day. It is barely even 1000 words, so doesn't take much time to write, about half an hour or so. Perfect for a small break before i return to my books. And, you actually watched the episode? Oh...um, wow. I'm honoured that you went to such lengths to judge and review this story. I think you deserve an extra big thanks for being such a dedicated reviewer. So, THANKS! :)**

 **Hmm, about the imbalance... I was trying to convey that since both Life and Death wanted different things for a mortal - one wanted it to live while the other said it was his time to die - it caused imbalance. I hope I managed to portray that correctly. And yeah, Nightmare was foolish. Probably he didn't have enough time to decide or something, but I have no idea what prompted him to choose to hold onto the ear rings :/**

 **Yeah, Chance is spot on. You captured that character properly :) I've made the correction in chp 1. And it's not being nitpicky, it's being thorough. :) Such small things often make a story better or worse, so i'm glad you pointed it out.**

 **Actually, i did check out Kindarspirit after you mentioned it in your review. I agree...I can see the similarity :P Also, the good luck, bad luck thing. I agree, this one wil haunt Kaito for long, just like Moonlight Sonata. Which is why i mentioned that Shinichi can't always have bad luck while Kaito has good. This case shows that Kaito also experiences some horrible luck. Ah, well... And yup, the police would truly be much, much slower in catching criminals if it wasn't for Shinichi/Conan :P**


	5. Bonds of Love

IMP:Sorry to those who got the phantom update for chapter 6 of "A Case Of Identity". The sixth chapter underwent some semi-major editting, so I reposted it and must have been the cause of the alert :)

.

 **AN:** **So, exams are done and over!** **And I just decided to update this before I update the rest of my stories...**

 **Plus,** **Happy White Day! :)**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

Note: Introduction of Love, who stands for all kinds of affection - romantic, familial, friendly, etc.

* * *

Chapter 5: Bonds of Love

* * *

Love was, unsurprisingly, the most unpredictable deity of all.

Her moods changed on a whim, flighty and ephemeral; but when it counted, she was also the most loyal deity amongst them.

So, when she'd been out and about on Earth, simply wandering around, pulling a few love-struck teenagers together, separating a rather fed-up couple, helping a cat down from a tree, petting a squirrel as it crawled around her shoulders – she came upon them.

It was a magic show, plain and simple. Nothing too extravagant, a medium-sized hall with simple seating.

Therefore, to see three deities floating near the first floor seats was a surprise. Future, Death and Luck were quite loudly conversing – not that the mortals could hear – debating about what was to be done. So, upon a whim (Love was whimsical, after all), Love decided to intrude upon them to see what had them so flustered.

"What's troubling you, dearies?" Love trilled happily, a serene smile on her face.

Death scowled at being called 'dear', or any form of it, as Future and Luck levelled her with a worried frown.

"Do you see him?" Future nodded towards the magician on the stage, "That's Kuroba Toichi, and they," she then pointed out a couple from the audience, "are the newly-wed couple, Kudo Yusaku and Kudo Yukiko,"

"I don't get it," Love admitted.

"I've seen their future," Future explained, "and their families have a huge role to play in coming events…possibly fifteen years down the line. And it would be really helpful if they would meet, but as of now they don't even know each other."

"We were trying to see if we could interfere in anyway," Luck said, "and since bonding over a crime scene is a horrible first meeting," she shot a dark look at Death who held up his hands in defence, "we are slightly at a loss."

"We could still do it my way you know," Death pointed out, as Love pondered upon their words, "That old man there is bound to die in a few hours anyway –"

"No!" Luck shook her head forcefully, "We're not –"

"Meh," Love grinned at her own realisation, "You dears think too much, you know. Matters such as this require very less thought. We simply need to build a bond between them!"

"Fate and Destiny are away at the UN assembly," Future pointed out, "We can't exactly ask them to weave their threads together –"

"Oh, please!" Love waved dismissively, "Fate and Destiny link life events together! They'd even link a murderer and his victim to each other; no, I'm talking about a different bond here. Familial bond."

Luck and Death cottoned on first, their close ties to the Kuroba's and Kudo's making them understand what she was suggesting.

Love turned towards them, "You realise that binding them together with love will mean a much closer bond and interaction between the both of you too, right? Luck and Death will have a very great role to play in their lives from now on, inseparable by the bond of love."

Luck and Death looked at each other, deciding to put aside their differences in the face of recent events, before nodding in agreement. Love grinned and with a snap of her fingers, she wove a beautiful white thread between Kuroba Toichi and Kudo Yusaku, which shimmered for a few scarce seconds before fading from everyone's sight.

"That's it?" Death asked curiously.

"That's it," Love agreed happily, sighing at the drama she knew that would unfold between them – Toichi (A magician and a thief) and Yusaku (A novelist and a detective).

* * *

Death, Luck, Future and Love watched as the show ended and Yukiko waited back to talk with Toichi.

 _"I'm Kudo Yukiko and this is my husband, Kudo Yusaku. He told me about that last trick of yours – you disguised as one of the assistants and escaped, didn't you?"_

 _Toichi gave a sheepish grin, "It seems I've been caught. What a harsh critic you are, Yusaku-san, but I must ask you to be discrete about your deductions –"_

 _"Oh no! My husband merely told me the trick behind it because he felt you might be willing to teach me – the art of disguise!"_

 _"Ah…"_

 _"I'm an actress and I must learn it for my next film…if you would be so kind…?"_

 _Yusaku stepped forward then, his eyes roaming over the magician's slightly impatient form, his gloveless hands and the bouquet of flowers on a side table, "We shall leave our number. Do call us back after you ponder upon it." Turning to his wife, he continued, "Come Yukiko, let's not keep him any longer. He mustn't be late for his own anniversary, after all,"_

 _Toichi's eyes sharpened then, surprise glinting in them, "Oh? Are you a detective then, Yusaku-san?"_

 _Yusaku smirked, "No, a mere writer."_

 _Toichi extended his arm which the author accepted and they shook hands, "More than a mere writer, I'd say. And certainly not a simple critic…"_

Luck beamed, "Oh, I can't wait to see what will happen!"

Death groaned, "Your favoured mortals are always a pain in the neck. I, for one, don't want to know what mischief he will drag Yusaku into."

* * *

 **AN: So, not really humour, just wanted to show the Kudo's and Kuroba's first meeting, and why they're bound by something other than Fate and Destiny.**

 **Like, Fate and Destiny bind many people together, but because of a more personal bond, Death and Luck play a more important role in Kudo's and Kuroba's lives - even when Death is only supposed** **to** **personally watch over Shinichi and Luck is only supposed to personally watch over Kaito, they still swap at times...not sure if I was clear enough in the ficlet...**

 **.**

 **To Rockster - Thanks for reviewing! No idea about Agasa knowing about KID, but then again, he's a genius inventor, not a genius detective :) Haibara's way to sarcastic to not feature in this fic; i love her dialogues in the anime too! Also, yeah, I totally agree. Conan's grin in his cameo appearance was freaky! Glad you're enjoying the humor. This one, as you've noticed, is not specifically humourous. And neither will the next one be so, but I hope you enjoy reading them in any case! :)  
**

 **To James Birdsong - Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**


	6. Revenge and Retribution

**AN: So, another update! Also, this genre's probably Drama. Or Crime. Not humor, certainly. This is my take on what happened "that evening".  
**

 **Let me know how you liked it!**

 **.**

Note: Nemesis stands for both revenge and justice/retribution. Not either, but both.

* * *

Chapter 6: Revenge and Retribution

* * *

 _"What did you do?"_

Death's question came out horrified as he looked at Shinichi's prone form, lying on the ground after being poisoned by Gin and Vodka.

Nemesis shrugged, "What was needed to be done. All those poor innocent souls killed by the Black Organisation, clamouring for vengeance – and I've chosen him to be the carrier of justice. Plus, he's your champion; he was perfect for the job."

"So you allowed Gin to _poison_ him!" Death was sure he's never sounded so panicked before; after all, death is a natural course of life and if it was Shinichi's time to go, it was Shinichi's time to go. Unfortunately, it _wasn't_ Shinichi's time to go, "Killing him off is your solution?!"

"Oh, calm down, Death," Nemesis smirked, tossing her head back and chuckling, "I've called Life and Luck already; they'll be here any moment now to twist things up."

Life and Luck arrived just after Gin and Vodka departed (which may have been Luck's doing) as Shinichi began screaming when the poison started its work. Life infused strength into him, combining her powers with Luck – enough for him to survive the natural change his body underwent as a side-effect.

"Did you save him?" Death asked, wondering if Life actually bent the laws to keep Shinichi alive.

"No," Life replied softly, "He was going to shrink anyway, but the pain might have shocked him enough to kill him. So, I gave him the strength to endure the pain and survive it."

"He can't be found by the police," Luck spoke up, eyes roving over Shinichi's now silent and still shrinking body, "they might realise something's odd with him if he wakes up and starts behaving like a high school detective."

"Well, my job is done," Nemesis said, looking over at Shinichi with a bit of pride, "He'll be the perfect person to carry out revenge and bring forth justice to that syndicate – they've been in power long enough, anyway."

Now that Shinichi was fine and Death thought things over, even he couldn't deny that his champion was truly a good choice for Nemesis's plans. Even so, he was a bit miffed at her for allowing Gin to creep up behind Shinichi undetected and hit him on the head – and getting him _poisoned_ – mustn't forget that.

"What do we do then?" Life asked as Nemesis took her leave, "If the police shouldn't find him…he'll go to them either way once he gets up in a disoriented state. I doubt he'll realise he's shrunken when he's in so much pain…"

"We can take up a physical manifestation for a while," Death suggested, perfectly intent on doing so even if the other two disagreed. He's not allowing any mortal to prey upon his champion's vulnerable state.

"Wait, you mean, become a human?!" Life's astonished statement was ignored as Death morphed into a nondescript police officer in nondescript clothes.

Luck, who was far more used to such unconventional tactics (Her favoured mortal is Kuroba Kaito, after all), simply follows suit. Soon, the three deities were standing over Shinichi's shrunken and unconscious form, with Life shining a flashlight over him to prod him back into consciousness.

"Are you okay, little boy?" Life asked in genuine concern, as Luck pretended to inform their superiors about finding an injured grade school student.

…

"I saw them!" Shinichi insisted; his eyes wide and confused as Death looked on with feigned amusement, "Two men who were blackmailing a guy smuggling guns!"

Life and Luck had shed their policemen identities to take up that of a doctor and nurse. Bandaging his head wound, they laughed at Shinichi's statements, ridiculing him enough that Shinichi stopped.

He stopped and thought and _realised_ what his situation was.

"We can take him to the crèche (nursery) while we decide what to do with him," Luck's careful words did the trick and Shinichi escaped the moment the three deities had turned away.

After a short chase, where none of the deities were actually trying to catch him, Shinichi went about his way home.

"I'll follow him," Luck stated as they dissolved their human forms, "I think he needs a bit of luck in his life now."

Death could only agree.

* * *

 **AN: So? How was it? And before you tell me about that kidnapping case right after this - let me remind you, no one died. So, yes, Luck was there with him all the way and helped him save the little girl instead of getting him involved in a murder case.  
**

 **Also, let me tell you guys something - there are cases where a patient doesn't die from heart attack but dies because of the shock and the pain that he/she feels because of heart attack. So yeah, extreme pain and sudden shock due to changes in the body can cause death.**

 **Let me know your thoughts!**

 **.**

 **To Rockster - Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I agree, whenever Conan meets someone new, it's always at some case :P Like literally! Yeah, Death and Luck really play a huge role here...I'm glad you liked the last chapter! This one's a slightly different take, trying to show why Shinichi's shrunken form was never made a big deal by those police officers. I'm surprised, really, at how no one ever wondered what happened to that boy found at Tropical land, so I wrote it this way...**

 **.**

 **REVIEW!**


	7. Mayhem at the Bell Tree Express

**AN: Hello! Sorry for lack of "Fated Friendship" updates, but I'm still working on that, time hasn't been kind on me. Hope you like this chapter! Let me know how it was!  
**

 **Genre: Humour, Drama, Crime. Eh...just read and decide for yourselves :)**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

On another note, chapter 4 of " **The Never Ending Tale** " has been written by a new writer to this fandom ' **MysticCritic'** (Do check out her profile page to know better).  She accepts prompts, of any and all kinds, and has been looking for inspiration.

Please read and review! And all those wonderful authors out there, give the story a try!

.

Note: No new deities here. A few previously mentioned ones make their re-appearance. SPOILERS for Bell Tree Express Arc!

* * *

Chapter 7: Mayhem at the Bell Tree Express

* * *

"Death, old pal!"

 _'Oh no.'_ Death paused in horror as an arm swung around his neck and a face peered up at him, a wide, manic grin directed at him.

"Insanity," Death muttered an acknowledgment, "I've got a job to do; I'll catch up with you later."

"Leaving so soon? Without even greeting me, Death?"

Another arm snaked around his shoulder, a similar face to the first, sporting the same manic expression, made its appearance.

"In…sanity?" Death looked confused, turning his head to peer back at the first deity and then at the second. Nope, no change. Both looked equally crazy, "Okay, Sanity, Insanity, whoever, I've got to go, so –"

"Nope, nothing doing –"

"It's just another boring suicide as usual –"

"You need to have some spice in your life –"

"And clearly we're the person to go to –"

"Ha! Get it, Death? In your _life_. Spice in your _life_ –"

"For we have the perfect solution –"

"Stop! STOP!" Death pushed the both of them away, "Right. Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait. You two can get going with whatever your plans are, I'm off."

"Ah, but I thought you'd be interested for sure," The first deity called out at Death's back.

"Considering it concerns your favourite mortal," The second deity added.

Death stopped. Okay, that changed things. Turning around, he started walking.

"Oi! Death, where –"

"– Are you going?"

Death sighed, "First of all, stop that. Isn't one of you meant to be Sanity?"

"Could be the lack of Sanity for all you know?"

"Wait, then what do I stand for? The lack of Insanity?"

"Umm, maybe?"

"No, that doesn't make sense –"

"Well, I don't think it's supposed to, it's insanity, after all, isn't it?"

"But, didn't you say –"

"Secondly," Death spoke over them loudly, "I'm going to Shinichi. Before you drive him mad, that is. So, let's get going."

"Oh, but Deeeaaattttthhh –"

"Oh for – _stop_ that!"

"– didn't you have to supervise a death?"

"I'll send one of my minions for that. The Shinigami have their uses, you know."

Sanity and Insanity grinned, once more wrapping their arms around Death's shoulders, disappearing and reappearing with a mad burst of cackles. They materialised on the roof of a moving train, Nemesis and Luck already present there.

"What are the both of you here for?" Death grumbled as Luck beamed at his arrival, skipping over to loop her arm through his.

"The Black Organisation." Nemesis drawled, "I couldn't miss out this confrontation."

"Kai-chan, of course," Luck smiled, "But I'm surprised to see _you_ here, Mr Grumpy-pants."

Death looked at her in distaste, "You've either been spending too much time around the twins," Sanity and Insanity grinned proudly, "or too much time with Life. Stop using such metaphors for me."

"Anyway," Insanity – Sanity? – spoke up, before Luck and Death could start their bickering, "This is the plan…"

…

Luck closely followed the little girl, Haibara Ai, as she made her way through the throng of people.

 _"Kudo-kun?!" Haibara yelped as Conan entered the room in carriage seven suddenly._

 _"Stay here and take this phone. Answer any questions you hear, KID will be taking care of the rest!"_

Death had already left the murder scene to tail Kaito, disguised as Miyano Shiho, hoping to make sure _no_ death occurred.

 _"I'm Bourbon. Perhaps you recall this codename?"_

 _"Yes. My sister had told me of you. You had quite the rivalry with Moroboshi Dai, her lover."_

Insanity (Sanity? That was always something to doubt) had sequestered himself with Vermouth and Kudo Yukiko, watching the conversation play out.

 _"Sherry will go to the last carriage for sure," Vermouth smirked, "she'll not want anyone else to be targeted. It is, after all, better to die alone."_

While his twin trailed behind Bourbon to add in just the right amount of confusion and chaos to befuddle his senses – was that Vermouth as Akai? Or _Akai_ as Akai? Or someone else entirely?

 _Seeing the storage hold full of explosives, Bourbon smirked in realisation of Vermouth's plan, "Well, Sherry, why don't you step aside with me –?"_

 _"If you don't mind, I'll turn down that offer," KID said in Sherry's voice as he shut the door closed._

 _Before Bourbon could make a move, a figure appeared behind him, the haunting face of Akai, as he threw forward an explosive, letting the last carriage disconnect from the train._

Nemesis stayed by Conan, as the young detective carried out the plan masterfully.

 _"KID, I need you to disguise as this woman and help shake off the bad guys after her! She herself will be telling you what to say via an earphone. And they'll corner you in the storage hold, where they've set up explosives, so be careful."_

"I think, this counts as a successful end, don't you?" Death grinned at Luck in the aftermath.

Luck pouted, "To think Shin-chan put Kai-chan into such a situation! I'm very mad at him!"

"No you're not," Insanity cackled, "You loved how they co-operated! Plus, Shinichi did warn Kaito about the danger."

"Well…You did make sure Kai-chan escaped safely, so…" Luck trailed off, glancing at Death, "I suppose yeah, then. It does count as a successful end."

Death beamed at her. Nemesis shook her head at their antics. Insanity and Sanity simply looked smug.

* * *

 **AN: So? How was it? This was a hard chapter to pin down, and hopefully you guys liked the twins :P The Bell Tree Express Arc is certainly one of the most complicated plots of all time, coming just below the Akai Shuichi Death part. So, hope I've done it well!**

 **.**

 **To Rockster - Thanks for reviewing! Yup, last chapter was pretty important. And I figured Death would be protective over Shinichi, how else has he always escaped death in all those dangerous situations, then? :P Oh yes, it is only in the manga that they show the doctor and the nurse. There is another episode (Episode 1: The Great Detective Who Shrank) which is basically a remake of the anime episode, and that one actually shows the whole sequence. By the way, I'm not sure who told me about it (Was it you?), so I may just be repeating stuff...but yeah, that remake was great! Nemesis...you know, she really is a complicated goddess. Standing for both revenge and justice... Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **.**

 **REVIEW!**


	8. Meddling With Fate

**AN: Hello! I'm back again with a new chapter! I know this has been slow going, but I seem to be low on inspiration currently :/**

 **Those waiting for the bonus chapter of '** A Case Of Identity **', "** The Heist **", I ask for a little more patience. "** Consequences Of Our Actions **" is also in progress of being written. Thanks for being such faithful readers and reviewers!**

 **Now, this chapter was inspired by a review left on "** Silver Bullet **" by** Rockster **. Thanks for that!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **IMPORTANT: (...Somewhat)**

One moment of your time, dear readers.

Do note that "T **he Never Ending Tale** " is a multiple collaboration fic, where any author can decide to write the next chapter if they wish to.

That said, there have been no new contenders. Please take a look at the fic and see if you might be interested! It is merely a request!

EDIT: An author has already taken up chapter 5 for The Never Ending Tale. Thank you, readers! I hope many more of you will take interest in this is tale soon!

.

Note: No new deities here. A few old ones make their appearance once again. SPOILERS for Kir arc

* * *

Chapter 8: Meddling With Fate

* * *

One of the best arguments to witness – and only _witness_ , not get _involved_ in – Death knew, was one between Luck and Fate. Those two really had it out for each other, what with their contrasting personalities and nature.

"You shouldn't go about changing preordained stuff." Fate muttered petulantly at what Luck was suggesting.

"Well, if they can be changed so easily, they certainly weren't _preordained_ , were they?" Luck pointed out gleefully.

"Domon Yasuteru is not meant to be Mayor," Fate grumbled.

"And so, he must die?" Luck shook her head, "I think you've spent too much time with Death –"

"Must you say that like an insult?" Death murmured irritably.

"– thinking that the solution is to kill off someone," Luck continued, completely ignoring the other deity, "Life, back me up!"

Life did nothing except sigh, "Why are we debating this exactly? That human organisation – what was it again? Yes – the Black Organisation is quite firmly on his tail. His death, as much as I hate to say it, seems inevitable to me."

Luck pouted at that. Fate smirked victoriously.

"Why are you so interested in that Domon guy anyway?" Past drawled, "Shouldn't you be more invested in what new shenanigans Kaito is up to?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too," Death quipped, amused.

"It was a dare," Luck declared proudly.

Silence followed her words.

"A dare?" Fate repeated incredulously, "What does this dare entail, pray tell?"

"Hmm," Luck smirked, "It's simple. I must foil one plan of yours, any one plan, really."

"Who gave you this dare?" Future asked dubiously.

"Destiny, of course!" Luck answered.

"What?!" Fate fairly screeched, "That no good, meddling, disloyal deity! How dare he side with you –!"

"Oh no," Luck replied happily, "He didn't side with me! It was a dare! If I manage to do it, he gives me free rein to meddle with next week's Super Lottery Bonanza in Berlin! Can you believe it?"

Present doubled over, clutching her sides, as she laughed, "Oh my! Supper Lottery –! I nearly forgot all those prizes are destined! And you get to mess them all up? I'm coming with you!"

"Don't act as if she's won the dare already!" Fate growled, "Luck! I accept the challenge; let's see who comes out the victor."

As she stormed off, Future sighed, "They're going to mess up a whole week's worth of future, aren't they? I'll be getting headaches for days…"

Death chortled off to the side till Luck called out sweetly, "Death~! You're accompanying me, aren't you? It is your champion who will be involved with that case, after all!"

Death sighed. There went a day's worth of lazing about.

…

 _"Do you have a gun, Jodie-sensei?" Conan asked seriously._

 _The FBI agent blinked curiously, but nodded trustingly._

 _"And a silencer?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Then…will you shoot what I ask you to?"_

 _Jodie's eyes widened at the demand but she assented._

"This is it," Luck whispered.

Death twitched by her side.

"On the other side," Luck continued, "Fate will be prodding Gin to give the order."

"Why am I here?" Death asked, "You've got this in hand, don't you?"

"While I will make sure Conan's plan remains undiscovered," Luck went on blithely.

"Are you ignoring me?" Death asked with narrowed eyes.

"It's all a matter of timing, you see –"

"I'm leaving."

"If Gin gives the order a bit too soon, if Jodie is slightly late," Luck grabbed hold of Death's arm before he could disappear, "this round goes to Fate. But if it is the reverse…don't you want to wait and watch? See how Shin-chan's plan goes?"

"No need," Death smirked, "I know it shall go perfectly," Luck turned, surprised at his confidence, "Besides, you plan to win this dare, don't you? That only assures his success further."

 _"That's odd," Vodka murmured, "It's not raining here."_

 _As soon he finished speaking, a light drizzle began, lending credence to Conan's deception._

Fate scowled, "Luck! This is all her doing!"

"I can't deny I'm happy that no deaths occurred though," Life said.

Fate turned to face her, "It's not about the deaths! It's about the dare! Are you happy with that?"

"Well…"

"Oh for –!" Fate threw her hands up in exasperation, "Next week's Super Lottery Bonanza in Berlin is ruined! _Ruined_. I'm throttling Destiny when I see him again!"

"Violence is ill advised," Life pointed out unhelpfully.

"Silence!"

On the other side of the park, Luck cheered happily. Death seemed resigned. And Destiny was in quite a bit of trouble… But, that's a tale for another time.

* * *

 **AN: So? How was it? Do let me know! Reviews are highly encouraging! And if anyone can provide me with a little inspiration for a new chapter, it would be great!**

 **.**

 **To Rockster - Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, Insanity and Sanity do seem a bit like Heiji :D And since you said Death seems to be modelled a bit after Shinichi, that combination was kinda like theirs :P The whole Mystery Train arc was mind blowing, I'll agree! All those disguises and confusing switches...it made my head whirl and at the same time go "THIS IS AWESOME" :P  
**

 **Yeah, I added the spolier alert, thanks for that...I keep forgetting that as well as the disclaimer. :/ I think I should take a leaf out of Disconsolate Mist's book and add a blanket disclaimer at the top of my profile page *sigh* Conan's whole planning in this arc was truly masterful! That he predicted and took all possibilities into account and came up with an improvised plan...marvellous! So, yeah, Luck was on his side that day! Speaking of which... Luck was truly modelled after Yukiko :P I love her bubbliness, and her seriousness when it counts though :)**

 **.**

 **REVIEW!**


	9. A Foreboding Future

**AN: A new chapter...genre's probably drama. Not sure of anything else. Not Humour, don't think so. Anyway, read on!** **  
**

 **Thanks to both** "Disconsolate Mist" **and** "LadyShadow26". **This chapter was inspired by their reviews.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

On another note, chapter 5 of " **The Never Ending Tale** " has been written by ' **LadyShadow26** '.

Please read and review! And all those wonderful authors out there, give the story a try!

.

Note: No new deities here. A few old ones make their appearance once again.

* * *

Chapter 9: A Foreboding Future

* * *

Death was inevitable. That was an undeniable fact. But, when the deities got involved, well…even death could be thwarted for a while.

"I'm serious!" Future exclaimed, "I've seen it! Shinichi is going to _die_. Unless you do something!"

But, complaining about death to Death was never a sensible thing. He couldn't change anything if someone was meant to pass on.

As such, Death shook his head, "I can't do anything in such matters, and you know that, Future."

Life spoke softly at Future's crestfallen face, "I told you, didn't I? We mustn't get attached."

Future turned away from her, knowing she was right, but after hearing about Kaito and Shinichi from Death and Luck for so many years, she couldn't help it. Plus, all future events surrounding them were just that tad bit exciting, bringing a lively spark into the deity's existence.

"I won't stand for it," Nemesis snarled then, much to the others' surprise, "I personally made sure that he began his investigation into that syndicate. I shall not allow him to die before he can bring forth vengeance upon them."

"You can't change such things, you know." Death warned her, "Fate will run its course as it has to."

"I'm surprised how lightly you're taking this," Life commented at his statement, "He is _your_ champion. I expected you to be more disappointed than us, at the very least."

Death levelled a stony look at her, "Is it not you who say that we mustn't have any favourites? Besides," Death turned, walking away from their 'common room', "Death is equal to all."

"Such lies," Luck remarked softly, sympathising with him, "It is definitely hitting him hardest."

"As I said, I won't allow this to happen." Nemesis repeated, "Death may be forbidden to change anything, but even he must bow to outside interferences out of his control."

"What do you mean?" Future asked.

"Future, Luck; come with me," Nemesis ordered, "We're going to pay a visit to Death's other favourite mortal."

Luck's eyes widened, "Hei-chan! Of course, I'm coming!"

…

"Are you sure he will believe it?" Future couldn't help but ask as the three of them hovered above Hattori Heiji's sleeping form.

"Of course," Luck assured, Nemesis nodding along in agreement, "His childhood friend, Kazuha-chan, is such a sweet heart! She made him a lucky charm for protection, and he carries it with him always! _Unfailingly_."

"True," Nemesis said, "if there's anyone who will believe such a premonition, it is him."

Future sighed but complied, sending her own vision of Shinichi getting stabbed and dying over to the mortal. Ten minutes later, Heiji roused violently from his sleep and the deities could clearly see that the dream had affected him deeply.

"I could grow to like him," Future said, pleased that the mortal took her vision seriously.

Luck giggled, "I think you already do."

…

 _"Conan-kun!"_

 _"I'm fine, Ran-nee-chan," Conan said, over her and Kazuha's worried exclamations, "Really. Look, Heiji-nii-chan's omamori saved me!"_

"Worked like a charm!" Luck beamed, "Or a lucky charm, I should say!"

But Future looked worried, "What about Heiji-kun, then? He doesn't have the charm, so what about him?"

Luck's eyes widened in alarm and the both of them disappeared, leaving Nemesis to watch over Shinichi, as they materialised near the other detective.

"Heiji-kun!" Future cried out, seeing his wounded form being placed on a stretcher.

"He's going to be fine."

The two deities turned around in surprise at that voice.

"Life –?" Luck began, confused.

"Death sent me over to make sure he lived," Life explained, her gaze softening as she looked at Heiji, "I think he predicted your actions," she turned to Future then, "and please remember, we mustn't have favourites."

Future grinned at that before speaking, "You know, Death is not so bad at times." She paused, "Don't tell him I said that."

Luck laughed, "I do know that, Future. After all these years, looking over the Kuroba's and Kudo's, I think I know him better than most."

From quite a far distance, Death smirked in satisfaction, "This is certainly one of those times I'm glad that a death hasn't occurred."

"I agree," Faith murmured.

"Thanks, by the way," Death said, turning towards her, "for making Heiji hold faith in that dream."

Faith simply smiled.

* * *

 **AN: And there's another chapter! So, how was it?**

 **.**

 **To Rockster - Thanks for reviewing! Haha, yes, that chapter was because of your review :) When you said that the rain that fell was LUCKY, i knew I had to write a chapter on it! :P Death is cool, I agree! And yeah, Future's going to get plenty of headaches, all owing to Bourbon, Akai and Conan :P Speaking of which, those three have single-handedly caused more trouble in the whole series compared to anyone else! :D Ah dear old Yukiko! She is always a delight to read/see in the manga/anime! Glad to know you enjoyed the last chapter! :)**

 **.**

 **A** **ll of you silent readers out there - I hope you are liking this story. If you are (and if not) do please let me know by reviewing! It does not take much time and highly encourages me to write faster! But, thank you all the same :)  
**

 **So...**

 **REVIEW!**


	10. A Recipe For Disaster

**AN: Hello! Sorry for the huge, long, gap! A major exam has just gotten over, thus this chapter. Another one will soon be coming, so, another break may be imminent :/**

 **Anyway, here you go!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

Note: No new deities here. That's all. SPOILERS for Blush Mermaid Heist.

* * *

Chapter 10: A Recipe For Disaster

* * *

When Contemplation had come up with _that_ particular phrase, Fate hadn't known how popular it would become.

But, as she now looked over the scenario taking place before her, she felt the necessity to use to it too. Just what had Luck been thinking, really? Fate knew Death usually steered clear of all KID Heists, having no need to be present. Luck was the one who engineered them.

Unless, of course, it was a Challenge Heist. _Yes_ , it needed to be capitalised.

After the very first time Luck had purposefully lured Conan to meet KID during the Black Star Heist and Death had gotten his revenge by putting ideas into Conan's head – it had ended up with a smashed cruise ship engine room phone and an ominous threat in the air.

 _"Most artists become famous only after their death." Conan had smirked, "I'll turn you into a **legend** , by sending you to the graveyard called prison."_

Luck had sulked at her backfired plan and complained loudly to anyone who would listen that Death had basically threatened to send Kaito to jail. Death refuted, saying that it was Shinichi who'd made that threat, not him – but, well, they all knew that it was Death's presence which made Conan use metaphors such as 'death' and 'graveyard'.

In the end, both Luck and Death had been banned from attending a Suzuki Heist unless it was related to the Black Organisation – which had happened only once aboard the Bell Tree Express, if Nemesis was to be believed. But with those two deities banned, the others often took the chance to pop in and meddle – Fate despised that. Why couldn't people let fate run its course?

But when it came to the Blush Mermaid Heist – well, that one took the icing on the cake.

"Hmph," Fate groused, "Contemplation has been lurking around my head a bit too much. I've started using too many human phrases."

"Which one comes to mind at the moment?" Destiny grinned.

"A recipe for disaster," Fate grumbled.

"Ha!" Destiny guffawed, "What did you even expect, with Insanity and Sanity supervising this heist?"

"I really shouldn't have come," Fate sighed, but a smile crept up her lips at the scene below.

Insanity winked up at where the two deities were hovering before going back to his self-appointed task.

…

 _"Don't you think your deduction is a little incomplete?" Sera asked Conan, a curious tilt to her head._

 _"Oh, that," Conan smirked, "I imagine KID had a strong magnet as well…"_

Insanity cackled as their conversation went on. Inside the men's toilet, Sanity loosened the ropes binding the real Sera Masumi a tad bit and prodded her back to consciousness.

 _"You thought Sera was a boy, didn't you?"_

 _"W-Wait a minute," KID stuttered, embarrassment colouring his voice as he pointed at himself, "You mean, this is a **girl**?!"_

Sanity waved at his counterpart as Sera ran down the hallway, clad only in her undergarments, as she boiled with rage.

"They are impossible," Fate groaned as Destiny doubled over in laughter.

"Not impossible, my dear, ingenious," Insanity said as Sera landed a solid kick to KID's face, "What's existence without a bit of insanity?"

"Sane and whole, apparently," Sanity commented idly, looking far too gleeful for Fate to believe he _was_ Sanity.

"I'm really looking forward to it when Luck and Death hear of this," Destiny crowed.

"I'm not," Fate deadpanned.

Sanity and Insanity simply laughed.

* * *

 **AN: Let me know, yes, how this was?  
**

 **As for requests, suggestions for this fic - I'll be working on them certainly, so feel free to leave a review regarding it! LadyShadow, yours is coming next, for sure :)**

 **.**

 **To ariel - Thanks for reviewing! Yup, Heiji's another favourite of Death :D It'd be natural, of course, considering he's another detective who keeps stumbling into cases :P**

 **To Rockster - Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, adding in that last scene with Faith and Death because...seriously, after finishing that chapter, I couldn't imagine Death not caring for Heiji or Shinichi. So, yup, Life made and appearance too! :) Of course, writing this scene in** Fated Friendship **will be a whole different thing *sigh*. But! I'm working on it! :D**

 **Also, thanks for that last review on** A Case Of Identity, **because the heist took a LOT of planning, and I'm happy you liked it! And...sorry for the huge chapter *chuckles sheepishly*. I kept it whole because of a friend's advice, but then decided to follow Shana's and divide it up. Ah, by the way, that was Greek, not Russian ^_^ I'm a night owl too! Considering for my timezone, I post all my stories after midnight...yeah, you get it :D Corrected the typo, thanks for that! Lastly, YES! AKAKO/HAIBARA'S voice actor is damn good at their job! They're perfect! :)**

 **.**

 **A** **ll of you silent readers out there - I hope you are liking this story. If you are (and if not) do please let me know by reviewing! It does not take much time and highly encourages me to write faster! But, thank you all the same :)  
**

 **So...**

 **REVIEW!**


	11. The Greatest Love Stories

**AN: It's been so long and I'm so sorry guys! No excuses, no excuses at all! But, here you go!  
**

 **Also, this story is in response to "** LadyShadow26" **'s request! I hope you like it!**

 **.**

Note: No new deities here. That's all. SPOILERS for One Million Yen Robbery Case.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Greatest Love Stories

* * *

Life was the one who heard her prayer first.

A sweet, young, mortal with dark brown hair and innocent eyes, even though she'd grown up living in a life of barely concealed cruelty. In times of need, Miyano Akemi had prayed and asked for courage, for strength to live on and escape. And Life answered her prayers.

For six whole months, she'd prayed religiously and faithfully and so when Life heard the sudden distress call, she immediately departed to her. She never expected to see her lying on the proverbial death bed.

Fate eyed Life as she entered the old warehouse, Death a silent spectre by her side.

"It seems that the men in black Death's favourite is pursuing have a hand in this," Fate remarked quietly as Conan burst into the warehouse, trying to comfort Akemi as she died.

Life lowered her head, "She's been praying to me for a while now – I had hoped my blessings would carry through…" trailing off, she rounded on Death, eyes wide and furious, " _Why?_ Why is it that your power trumps mine exactly when I wish to be otherwise? She had so much to live for! So much…"

"Life," Love murmured; she had come just in time to see Akemi being released into the arms of death, "Some of the greatest love stories end in tragedy."

Looking at the despair painted on Conan's face as he closed Akemi's eyes, Life could almost hear his thoughts – he was genuinely afraid now, afraid of the organisation and what they could to them. _Her_. Ran. But then determination blazed in his eyes as he took a silent vow to bring forth justice to them and Life sighed.

"I won't say it again, Death," Life muttered, "but just this once, I have to say I approve of you having a favourite mortal."

With that, she disappeared.

...

The deities would later wonder why she'd accepted Conan as Death's champion, but only Love could grasp her reasons – she didn't want _that_ particular love story to end in a tragedy too...

Because, Akemi reminded her of Ran more than she liked.

* * *

 **AN: So...how was it? I now it's short, but I'm not sure how it turned out - i had only a rough idea for this and went with it :/  
**

 **.**

 **To Guest - Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!**

 **To ariel - Thanks for reviewing! You deserve a much better reply to your reviews, but unfortunately, I can only say that I don't have much planned for this -I simply write when inspiration strikes and when I recive the ocassional request :) But, no, the 'favourite' thing is NOT hereditary and is simply random even though, in this case, it was because Death noticed Kaito and Shinichi because of their fathers :D**

 **To Rockster - Thanks for reviewing! Yup, the case where Sera kicked KID in the face was one of my best memories ever! I simply loved that part and KID's horrfied expression was priceless! xD**

 **To animeloverhomura - Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it so far and yes, while DC is more mainstream and shall likewise appear in my story, there may be a couple of MK stories - don't worry! Not many, cause even I prefer DC to MK :)**


	12. Who was he?

**AN: Hey guys! Here's chp 12! Genre is humour definitely! Feel free to comment and criticise!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **An MK [not completely] themed one. Not specifically requested, but hope you like it LadyS! ^_^**

 **.**

Note: A couple of new deities appear. Spoiler for a KID Heist.

* * *

Chapter 12: Who was he?

* * *

"Why are you here?" Death asked, hanging his head in resignation as he caught sight of his fellow deity.

"Shouldn't that be _my_ line?" Luck retorted, lips pursed in annoyance.

Around them, lights flash, radios crackle and helicopters whir in cacophony. Truly, neither of them expected to run into each other during their jaunt on the mortal plane, but their favourite mortals yet again proved to be unpredictable and completely able to send every orderly thing into whack so that it may play into their favour. No consideration for the poor immortals, really. _Really_.

Death brought himself out of his depreciative monologue when Luck squawked in indigence at Kaito's sudden reveal due to Shinichi's advice to the KID Task Force.

" _Shut up_." Luck hissed to a totally silent Death who just couldn't resist preening with pride.

"Oh no…no, no, no, no! Kai-chan! You're running straight into his traps!" Luck bemoaned, hovering uncertainly before slumping down into a cross-legged posture mid-air, "Well, I guess we'll just have to let them play this out on their own."

"Does this mean you confess to helping him directly at other heists?" Death asked slyly.

 _Shinichi narrowed his eyes and pulled up a blue-print of the clock-tower's floors._

 _"_ _The bathroom should have a loose vent. Please, check it out."_

Luck smirked, "You never heard me say anything."

"Hn," Death snorted lightly, "You need not say anything. I can see the results for myself. Without you, Kaito seems overwhelmed."

"Just wait," Luck huffed, confidence brimming in her voice, "Shin-chan may be able to predict all the steps Kai-chan is making, but it doesn't mean Kai-chan doesn't have a few unexpected tricks up his sleeve. Kai-chan will definitely come out on top!"

"Hn, you seem confident," Death noted, "Care to make a bet?"

Luck peered up at him suspiciously – Death was not Discord, but it didn't mean he didn't enjoy creating a bit of mischief every now and then. She blamed Sanity and Insanity; Death spent too much time around the twins.

"What do you have in mind?"

"You're sure of Kaito's win?" Death confirmed and Luck nodded, "I say it'll be a draw."

"Oh?" Luck leaned forward, "And if I win?"

"Hmm," Death frowned in thought.

 _Kaito hurried up the vent, eyes glinting eagerly at the challenge presented to him. He couldn't wait to outsmart his new pursuer!_

 _"_ _KID's discarded the police uniform! He's wearing his suit now and heading towards the top floor!"_

 _Gassing the unfortunate officer whose voice he'd borrowed, Kaito put the next part of his plan in motion._

"I'll let you in with me for the private scheduled meeting with Fate on Mermaid's Island next month."

The scheduled meets with Fate every month had aroused the curiosity of every deity and Luck could hardly pass a chance to see what the two immortals were up to on a secluded island.

"Agreed," Luck accepted happily, "And what do you want?"

"I get to meddle with _it_ ," Death grinned.

 _"_ _It?"_

"The infamous 'lucky charm' one of your devotees created," Death reminded her, "Heiji's lucky charm."

Luck blinked at the odd demand, "Huh, that's odd. You actually want to meddle with one of your champion's luck?"

"Please," Death scoffed, "As if I'll let anything go wrong in my presence –"

"– It's your presence that's wrong in itself," Luck muttered uncharitably at his demand.

"– but Discord had the nerve to tell me that I made a boring deity," Death continued, unperturbed, "Ha! Me, boring? The wars I start off result in the deaths of thousands and millions! His petty little discords only create strife between a newly-wed couple or best friends or…or cats and dogs! Calls _that_ as art!"

Luck could see where this led and had an inkling that Pride had gotten bored with the mortals again, to turn on her fellow deities.

"He said I didn't have the delicacy to create small scale disturbances like him! No sense of art! I'll show him!"

 _"_ _We'll have to wrap up the game here, Inspector," KID smirked, "Looks like you have an ace up your sleeve today."_

 _"_ _Wha –? Ace?"_

 _Inspector Nakamori was cut-off when a bullet zipped passed them to cut off a weight holding the blank screen._

"Huh?" Luck turned towards the commotion below, "Wait! No, Shin-chan! Don't go aiming bullets at Kai-chan!"

Death laughed, "Don't worry! Shinichi's aim is perfect!"

True enough, it was perfect but that didn't stop Luck from grumbling at his audacity for shooting at her favourite mortal. Death just laughed harder when Luck seemed to be on the verge of pulling out her immortal hair when the two mortals wondered just who their adversary was, neither realising the truth.

 _Shinichi smiled slightly when he decoded the message KID had left behind while at the same time, smuggled within the crowd, Kaito peered up at the disappearing helicopter thoughtfully. The same thought ran through their minds then – 'I wonder…who **was** he?'_

…

Luck claimed it was a clear win for her. Death pointed out that Shinichi definitely put a wrench in Kaito's plans and didn't allow KID to make his usual 'impossible' escape and exposed his tricks to the whole audience. Neither refused to budge on their decision.

In the end, the other deities agreed that Death certainly called it right this time and Luck had to concede.

"Discord," Luck growled, "I'm going to wish you a very unlucky month! Argh! Messing up my plans for Hei-chan and Kazuha-chan!"

Harmony tried to placate her and apologise for Discord's meddling, while Pride simply smirked at the latest immortal drama.

* * *

 **AN: Hey there! How was it? Lived up to the genre? This episode is my complete favourite and I just couldn't resist!**

 **Also, we a bit of the dark side to Death - he isn't a 'nice' immortal after all. Some of the wars have to be credited to him, even though Discord also plays a role...actually, that point can be left up to debate :)**

.

 **To Rockster - Thanks for reviewing! Yup, this is not Love's first appearance, but I guess since she's appeared only once before, you can be forgiven :P About '** Fate eyed Life as she entered the old warehouse, Death a silent spectre by her side. **' - I seriously don't know how to improve this sentence, so I'm leaving it as it is for now. I'll see if i can do anything later :/ Akemi's case was a really sad one, I agree, but I can also agree that it was damn important fo rthe whole series - she influenced mot only Shinichi, but also Akai and Haibara and even her own parents. And she does seem like Ran, no? :)**

 **.**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
